Murder for Life
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: -Sequel to I’ll Fly Away- Someone in Domino has been brutally murdered and the Prime Suspect is Yugi Motou, Can Téa and his friends find out who the real murderer is before Yugi is put away for life? Warning: Contains Mild Swearing, Complete
1. Prologue Going Along Swimmingly

**Author's Note: Welcome to Murder for Life, this fic is a sequel to I'll Fly Away so if you want to fully understand things in this fic you might want to go back and read that first, this fic is probably going to be as short as the first one for some reason when I'm working with a plot line the fic's turn out to be incredibly short, Anyway you didn't click the link to hear me ramble so let's get on with it shall we...**

**Note: This begins two years after the end of I'll Fly Away.**

**Prologue – Going Along Swimmingly**

**Shock and Horror**

Four friends stood outside a dining room of a house in the country region of Japan, two had long white hair and pale skin, another had brown hair and cold blue eyes, the last this person a female had long blonde hair and vibrant violet eyes they were waiting for something.

"Has he asked her yet Mai?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"Oh be silent Seto I will say when he's asked." Mai countered to him.

"Yes like the time you were going to tell me that you took my credit card Mokuba and my limo out for a drive to the mall." Kaiba grumbled.

"That was an omission." Mai responded.

"Some omission." Kaiba continued to grumble.

"If you mortals are done with your lovers quarrel be silent or they will hear us, besides I hear enough love birds with my Hikari." Yami Bakura grumbled.

Ryou blushed, "Miho and I do not quarrel Yami." He countered.

"I will not say what you do with that purple hair love of yours." Yami Bakura bit back making Ryou blush a deeper shade of red.

Mai covered a giggle looking back into the dining room of her estate inside Yugi and Téa were having a romantic candle lit dinner, since escaping from Yami two years ago Yugi had been living there under Mai's protection from Yami, Tristan, Joey and Serenity, Yugi constantly insisted that he should leave saying he was a burden to Mai, which Mai dismissed out right every time after a while she simply ignored the argument she liked having him around.

"How's your dinner Téa?" Yugi asked his girlfriend nervously.

"It's great Yugi, how's yours?" Téa asked, before noticing he hadn't touched it.

"Ah, yeah its good, I guess." Yugi answered shifting uncomfortably.

"Yugi are you ok, you look unwell?" Téa asked what she didn't say was that he looked ready to feint.

"Yeah Téa I'm fine." Yugi answered.

"Aren't you hungry?" Téa asked.

"Ah, well, no I guess not." Yugi answered unfortunately his stomach chose that moment to grumble with hunger.

Téa shot Yugi a curious look, he'd been acting odd ever since she arrived, he told her to dress formal, Téa had brought out her best blue dress while Yugi had his absolute best tuxedo. When she was seated he rolled out this elaborate meal for her complete with candles on the table, Téa had guessed that Yugi had prepared the food himself, she knew for a certainty he was up to something.

Yugi was pacing mentally he knew something was missing he had the food, he had the candles, but he knew something was missing, then Yugi realized what was missing the music, Yugi got up and ran over to the CD player putting Unchained Melody on, he breathed very deeply turning around Téa stared in complete confusion as he walked over, Yugi got on one knee looking up into her blue eyes.

"Téa when you found me I thought I would never be loved." Yugi began.

"But you showed me more love than anyone has ever shown to me in my life."

"I hope I can repay that love and affection, you are my one special person I could not imagine my life with out you Téa, will you marry me?" Yugi asked revealing an elaborate diamond ring to her.

Téa gasped she was caught completely off guard she knew that they were serious, but not this serious, however Téa didn't need to think twice about this answer,

"Yes Yugi a thousand times yes." Téa smiled Yugi slipping the finger onto her finger they embraced in a tight passionate embrace the world around them dropping from their notice.

**The Next Day**

"To the future Mr and Mrs Yugi Motou." Mai said raising a glass as Yugi, Téa, Kaiba, Ryou and Yami Bakura stood in the main room of the estate.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about Yugi." Kaiba said actually smiling at Yugi, the rest of them stared strangely at him.

"What are you looking at?" Kaiba asked.

"Sorry Seto, its just taking some getting used to, seeing you smile." Mai said warmly to him.

"First she wants me to change, and when I do she think it's strange, women." Kaiba complained to Yugi who grinned as Mai and Téa glared at them both.

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes, "Mortals, love lives, absolute nonsense." He muttered under his breath.

"Yami you're human to." Ryou reminded.

"Must you remind me of that fact Hikari?" Bakura grumbled.

"Yes Yami I must." Ryou said grinning at him.

Mai was about to change the subject when she heard a knock at the door, she went and answered it.

"Yes?" Mai asked as two people stood at the door, one was male with brown hair and eyes dressed in a suit, the other was a woman with blue eyes and blonde hair they both looked like cops.

"I'm Detective Sargent Nicholas Calstrom this is my partner Detective Constable Sara Ryan we're on special attachment with the Domino Police Department is Yugi Motou here." Detective Calstrom said as Mai allowed them to enter.

"That's me, what's this about?" Yugi asked putting down his cup on a table as he and the others entered the entry hall.

"Turn around please." Detective Ryan said pulling out her cuffs.

"Hey what's going on?" Téa asked angrily.

"Yugi Motou you're under arrest." Detective Calstrom said as Detective Ryan placed the cuffs on Yugi's wrists.

"What's the charge?" Kaiba asked angrily Detective Calstrom answered.

"The murder of Rebecca Hawkins."

**Chapter 1 – Charged**


	2. Chapter 1 Charged

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, dragonballgirl, Silver Moon Phoenix, Me-Ik's my Yami, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, sniper and jin obsesser, BEWDKisara and DBZ Warrior1 for reviewing, to Depressed Pixie I know a little about the Doom Saga but unfortunately I don't know that much since I live in Australia and they haven't started showing that Saga yet I'm still watching the re-runs of Battle City some of my reviewers could explain it better than I could, ::Sweat drop:: Thanks to Me-Ik's my Yami for pointing a proofreading error that I had made in the second section of the last chapter I had Kaiba there twice, Oh just a warning if any of you are Yami fan's your probably not going to like how he's portrayed in this fiction story.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the character Takeshi Manganji who is from Crush Gear Turbo, he does own the characters Nicholas Calstrom and Sara Ryan however any similarity to any person's alive or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter 1 – Charged**

**Proof of a Lie**

Yugi was dragged in to Domino Police Headquarters, after being finger printed and having his mug shot taken he voluntarily gave up a sample of his blood for DNA testing, Yugi still didn't have any idea what was going on. Yugi couldn't believe Rebecca was dead, she was slightly less sane than the rest of humanity and had a really annoying habit of calling Yugi her Darling which irritated Téa to no end but she was a basically decent person and Yugi hoped that they would find the real killer soon.

"Mr. Motou where were you on the night of the 31st two nights ago?" Detective Calstrom asked as Yugi, Detective Ryan and he sat in an Interrogation room of the Domino Police Headquarters.

"I was with my fiancee Téa Gardener, we went to see a concert." Yugi answered.

"Can anyone other than your fiancee vouch for that?" Detective Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we double dated with our friends Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine." Yugi answered again.

"What concert did you go to see?" Detective Calstrom asked.

"The Linkin Park concert at Domino Park." Yugi answered.

"That's romantic." Detective Ryan said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"We all like the band we had a good night." Yugi said defensively.

"Ok let's talk about your relationship to the victim, do you know Rebecca Hawkins?" Detective Calstrom asked.

"Yeah she's a friend of mine." Yugi answered.

"From what I understand very close friends." Detective Calstrom responded.

Yugi sighed, "She liked to think we were dating." He explained.

"Were you?" Detective Ryan asked.

Yugi smiled and looked away for a moment, "No I just got engaged last night." Yugi explained.

"Oh, so Rebecca could have been an annoyance as you planned for your wedding." Detective Ryan implied.

"Hey I didn't say that." Yugi countered.

"Hey we understand Yugi, you were planning to propose to your girlfriend last night." Detective Calstrom said grabbing a chair and sitting next to Yugi.

"You wanted to clear up any loose ends." Detective Ryan continued.

"No that's not how it happened." Yugi said defensively.

"It's ok Yugi, you went to see Rebecca." Detective Calstrom said.

"You probably didn't even mean things to get out of hand." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but she was going on about how much she loved you right?" Calstrom asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"You got angry you tried to talk her down." Calstrom continued.

"I didn't go to see her." Yugi said angrily.

"But she continued to profess her love for you right?" Ryan asked.

"What no that's not the way things went." Yugi said trying to stay cool.

"Things got heated you started yelling at each other." Calstrom continued to imply.

"And then things got rough." Ryan implied.

"You probably didn't even mean to kill her it just happened so quickly that you didn't realize." Calstrom said.

"NO I DIDN'T KILL REBECCA I COULD NEVER DO THAT." Yugi yelled.

"Yugi we're here to help you things can go a lot easier for you if you tell us right now." Ryan pleaded with him.

"No I didn't kill anyone." Yugi protested.

"I think we've got the wrong idea here Sara, that's not how things went down is it Yugi, you got pissed off right, you were about to propose to your girlfriend and this other girl was causing you trouble you wanted her out of your way, you got angry didn't you, you got angry and did THIS DIDN'T YOU." Calstrom yelled holding up a photo.

"What, happened?" Yugi asked completely shocked looking at the picture.

The picture was of Rebecca, but Yugi could barely make her face out nothing of her face was as should have been her nose was crushed her eyes had heavy bruises under them, it appeared that her entire face had been punched flat ever facial bone had been shattered.

"This is what you did, the Medical Examiner says that the only other way to get this type of injury would be if the person had hit a brick wall face first after going about 100 kilometres an hour." Calstrom explained.

"The rest of her body is in a similar condition." Ryan explained.

"I want to know why, why did you beat her then shot her in the head?" Calstrom asked looking into Yugi's eyes.

"I didn't." Yugi protested.

"YES YOU DID YOU BEAT HER INTO COMPLETE AND TOTAL SUBMISSION THEN YOU SHOT HER POINT BLANK IN THE HEAD WHY I WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Calstrom yelled in Yugi's face, before he was grabbed on the shoulder by his partner.

"NICK, let's take a walk." Ryan said leading Calstrom outside for a minute.

Yugi sunk down the wall he felt completely drained. 'I didn't kill her, how could I have?' Yugi questioned himself.

At that moment Detective's Ryan and Calstrom re-entered hauling Yugi onto his feet.

"Yugi Motou, we are now officially charging you with the murder of Rebecca Hawkins." Calstrom said placing the cuffs back on Yugi's wrists.

"On what evidence?" Yugi asked.

"DNA was left on the body of Rebecca Hawkins." Calstrom explained Ryan finished.

"We just compared it to the sample that you submitted earlier the DNA matches, you murdered Rebecca Hawkins."

**Next – Twenty One Days**


	3. Chapter 2 Twenty One Days

**Author's Note: Thanks to Larien, DJ Rodriguez, Silver Moon Phoenix, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed Pixie, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DBZ Warrior1 and anime-ruthless v.1 for reviewing, to DBZ my apologies I didn't put in thanks for reviewing the first chapter it was an oversight.**

**Chapter 2 – Twenty One Days**

**Time until Trial**

Téa, Kaiba, Ryou, Yami Bakura and Mai waited in the main area in Domino Police headquarters, Téa paced anxiously which was starting to drive Mai up the wall, Kaiba was leaning up against the wall next to Mai's seat absently looking through his deck trying to imagine the best way to destroy his best friend Yugi in a duel. Ryou was keeping a careful eye on his Yami while Bakura was trying to devise a way he could get a weapon of a police man or woman if one came past.

"Téa would you sit down." Mai snapped.

Téa stopped for a moment watching Mai, then went straight back to pacing, "I can't believe this." She muttered.

"None of us can, look Téa calm down I'm sure they'll have this all cleared up soon." Mai tried to sooth Téa sitting her down before Mai killed her. (A/N: Don't any of you get your hopes up.)

"If this gets serious I will call in one of my lawyers." Kaiba offered.

"Thanks Kaiba." Téa said smiling at him, he'd definitely become a heck of a lot nicer to all of them in the last two years, maybe because they now agreed that Joey was a mongrel who should be shot.

"No problem Téa, Yugi is my best friend." Kaiba said getting yet another stare this time not just from the gang but from a lot of the police in the vicinity.

"What are you staring at?" Kaiba asked incuriously.

"Nothing Seto, its nothing." Mai said patting him on the arm.

"This is ridiculous." Yami Bakura stated.

"We know that Bakura." Téa spat earning a glare from the Yami.

"Here comes Yugi." Ryou said as Yugi as dragged through Police Headquarters in handcuffs.

"HEY STOP." Téa yelled standing in front of the detectives as they passed.

"Where are you taking him?" Kaiba demanded.

"To central booking he's being charged." Detective Calstrom answered.

"WHAT." The group exclaimed as one.

"This is totally preposterous." Yami Bakura exclaimed.

"Yugi couldn't have killed anyone." Mai agreed.

"What proof do you have?" Kaiba demanded.

"We have DNA evidence that links Mr. Motou to the body." Detective Ryan answered.

"I'm not letting you take him anywhere." Téa vowed wrapping her arms around Yugi.

"Miss please we have to book him." Detective Calstrom asked softly trying to untangle Téa from her fiancee.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without Yugi." Téa growled holding Yugi tighter.

"Téa, don't make a scene, I'll be ok." Yugi assured her kissing her on the cheek, Téa reluctantly nodded letting Yugi go.

"Don't interview him before his lawyer gets here." Kaiba growled.

"He hasn't requested a lawyer." Detective Calstrom said.

"He has now, a lawyer for Yugi will be here within ten minutes, so if you want to keep those badges I suggest you do nothing but book him." Kaiba growled calling someone as the Detectives took Yugi away.

"Tell me none of you believed that?" Téa asked looking at the group.

"Mortal Yugi isn't capable of killing anyone especially that blonde runt, as much as I would want to he wouldn't even allow me to kill her." Yami Bakura grumbled at yet another lost opportunity to use his Uzi, the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement about the first part of Bakura's statement.

"Téa none of us believe Yugi would do something like that, we won't abandon him now just because of these cooked up charges." Mai vowed as Ryou, Yami Bakura and Kaiba nodded.

Moments later Kaiba's lawyer arrived and went straight to work, the bail hearing was held inside Police Headquarters, of Yugi's lawyer argued zealously for Yugi's release but the Assistant District Attorney argued that since Yugi was friends with Kaiba and Mai that Yugi was a flight risk and capable of escaping to another country very easily.

"The defendant is remained to the department of corrections until trial, I am also recommending solitary confinement due to the heinous nature of the crime committed, and god have mercy on you Mr. Motou because I guarantee that a jury of your peers will not." The Judge said before calling for the next case.

Yugi was placed back in hand cuffs and taken away Téa and the others tried to yell support, Kaiba's lawyer came over to speak with him.

"Mr. Kaiba should I start preparing a defence of Mr. Motou?" The lawyer asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Kaiba spat the lawyer nodded.

"Sir I would recommend that if you are going to investigate this yourself you should hurry there is only twenty one days until trial." The lawyer said.

"What are the chances you can win?" Mai asked, the lawyer looked hesitantly to Kaiba before answering.

"Slim to none."

**Next – Disproving the Belief of Truth**


	4. Chapter 3 Disproving the Belief of Trut...

**Author's Note: Thanks DJ Rodriguez, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie, DBZ Warrior1 and Me-Ik's my Yami for reviewing, DBZ you were right it was an error using Slime and not Slim, what I get for not having a proof-reader, and to any reviews who want to know stuff about me it can be found on my profile if it's not their then I'm not comfortable disclosing it.**

**Chapter 3 – Disproving the Belief of Truth**

**Location: Domino Japan, Kaiba Corporation, CEO's Office**

Mai sighed Téa was continuing to pace muttering colourful phrases about the Detective's working the Rebecca Hawkins murder case under her breath, both in English and in Japanese. Seto was somewhere in the building scaring the living daylights out of his lawyers trying to get them to develop some laws to get Yugi out of jail, Yami Bakura was out taking care of some, 'Things' Mai didn't think she wanted to know what that meant, Ryou was currently sitting in a chair in Seto's office reading a book while Mai sat behind Seto's desk and Téa continued to pace.

Mai sighed and smiled looking at the only picture on Seto's desk, a picture of Seto Mokuba and herself, Mai guessed she meant something to Seto seeing as how their was nothing else on the desk but work. It was hard to tell if Seto ever felt anything for Mai sometimes he not being the most expressive person when it came to feelings, but Mai knew how he felt but it took a lot of coaxing on Yugi's part to get Seto to even ask Mai out on their first date, Yugi if nothing else had a look of indescribable relief on his face when Seto finally did ask her out apparently according to Seto he'd been working hard trying to convince Seto to ask her out for, about five months.

Kaiba entered the office and immediately a vein popped out in his head he hated when anyone sat in his chair but him, Mai grinned and continued to sit there making herself comfortable, Kaiba decided to remain standing.

"My lawyers managed to get something for us to go on." He stated opening up the folder he was holding.

"How much is it?" Téa asked finally stopping her pacing both Ryou and Mai emitted loud sighs of relief as she did.

"Not much, just some witness statements." Kaiba explained pausing seeing something on the document.

"What is it Seto?" Mai asked standing up.

"Some of the names on this witness list." Kaiba growled handing the file to Mai.

"Maybe Seto and I should go, alone." Mai said placing an emphasis on the 'alone' part of the sentence.

"Why Mai it can't be that bad?" Téa said taking the folder out of Mai's hands while Ryou looked over her shoulder, a long list of people were named on the document of person's interviewed several names jumped out at Téa, Arthur Hawkins Rebecca's Grandfather and Duke Devlin an old acquaintance of the group and apparently Rebecca's boyfriend.

Téa stopped at several names, Yami Motou, Solomon Motou, Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. Téa's look hardened she hated all of them, what they did, what they called Yugi, Téa had never forgiven Yami or Solomon they were supposed to be Yugi's family and they had treated him worse than an animal for months, and the worst part of it all, Téa had been complicit in it all, Yugi told her that he didn't blame her, but Téa blamed herself, she could have gotten him out of their sooner, then he wouldn't have almost died in her arms, Téa didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive herself what she did, or more to the point didn't do.

Téa shook her head, "No Mai I was going to have to face them one of these days I might as well do it helping Yugi." She said making up her mind.

Mai nodded looking at Kaiba to gage his opinion, "We should wait for Bakura to get back." He said as Ryou nodded in agreement.

"No telling what's become of them since we last saw them, it could be dangerous." Ryou said in agreement as Kaiba retrieved something from his desk placing it in his white trench coat putting it on.

"What are we waiting for mortals lets go?" Yami Bakura said now standing at the door to the office.

"Where have you been?" Téa asked slipping on her blue jacket, Téa's look had changed over the last two years she now wore the same colours as Yugi, a blue jacket identical to his a black strapless top and a black skirt with a neck buckle and two belts hanging off her hips one with a small deck box containing the deck of Duel Monsters cards that Yugi helped her put together.

"That's not your concern mortal, lets just say I've been doing some 'investigating' of my own." Bakura said smirking.

"As long as you didn't kill anyone." Ryou scolded him.

Bakura smirked again, "No promises Hikari." He said stroking his Uzi fondly looking at it as if it were a child.

"Why did I get stuck with the baka insane Yami." Ryou grumbled quietly.

"I heard that Hikari." Yami Bakura said walking beside him, placing Ryou in a headlock as the group headed to the limo waiting for them ready to confront the past.

**Location: Domino Japan, Domino Police Headquarters**

Detective Sara Ryan carefully carried coffee from the coffee machine over to her desk, happy for once that she and her partner had been able to close a case so quickly, Ryan found her partner sitting at his desk staring into space absently taping the desk with his fingers which was never a good sign it meant he was having a fit of genius, that's what she called it, once he broke out of it he'd usually solve the case he was working on, which was strange since they weren't working on a case right now, Nick snapped out of his fit of genius looking Ryan directly in the eye now.

"What's bothering you?" Ryan asked.

Calstrom tapped on the folder closed on his desk, it was the Hawkins murder case.

"Nick we solved that case, its air tight DNA places Yugi Motou at the scene of the crime at the body." Ryan said.

"I know there's just something bothering me he had an alibi for the night of the crime." He said looking away.

"Maybe but alibis can be faked." Ryan countered.

"The answers were fluid no hesitation in his response." Calstrom argued.

"Maybe he's just a good liar." Ryan argued.

"No, not this kid." Calstrom said.

"How do you know?" Ryan asked.

"I could see it in his eyes, this kid hasn't lied in his life, who ever killed this girl had a lot of pent up rage and just a lot of rage period, and I just didn't see it in this kid." Calstrom said.

"Nick eyes lie all the time." Ryan retorted.

"You don't believe me?" Calstrom asked.

"Honestly no I don't, HEY where are you going?" Ryan said as Calstrom got up putting his jacket on.

"Out I'll be back in a while." He said.

"I'll come with you." Ryan groaned getting up.

"I thought you thought I was insane?" Calstrom said.

"No more insane than the time you had that theory about that serial killer back in Adelaide." Ryan sighed.

Calstrom smiled, "If you really want to help stay here and cover for me." He asked Ryan nodded and sat back down.

"Good luck." Ryan whispered as he passed.

**Location: Domino Japan, Motou Games Shop**

Kaiba, Téa, Mai, Ryou and Yami Bakura stood outside the games shop all remembering the last they were here, Yugi and Téa were being held hostage by Yami. Kaiba, Mai, Ryou and Yami Bakura had broken in to the Games Shop to get them both out while Yami had made Téa an offer to 'spend' the night with him in exchange for Tristan and Joey not hurting Yugi anymore. Téa almost went through with it but changed her mind at the last second much to the anger of Yami, when Yami dragged Téa back up to the attic where Yugi and she were being kept Yami discovered the gang their trying to free Yugi, in an act of total desperation at the last second Mai lied saying that Yugi was dead when in reality he was near death, but that was in the past and now Téa, Kaiba, Mai, Ryou and Bakura had to confront the present.

"Well if it isn't the runt squad." A voice growled coming up beside them three other voices laughed.

The group turned to see four people coming towards them, in the lead Yami; he hadn't changed in the two years since they'd last seen him he had slightly more muscle on his arms but apart from that he hadn't changed, hanging off his arm was a woman the group barely recognised but was in fact Serenity Wheeler, Téa and Mai didn't quite know what to make of Serenity's outfit she had a black, if they called it a shirt they'd be lying it was more of a black leather bra with strings holding it on Serenity's chest her hair now extended down her back to a extremely short black leather skirt with thigh high high-healed boots, Serenity's brown eyes gazed over the boys smugly the only words now suitable to describe the young Wheeler were man eater.

Joey was next standing just behind Serenity and Yami, his blonde hair was longer and he seemed to have grown about a foot in height his arms were now thicker and appeared to be straining the fibres of the white shirt he was wearing, Tristan looked in similar condition now having a goatee that made him look about ten years older than he actually was he glared at the group particularly Yami Bakura he still had vivid memories of the last time he encountered the spirit.

"Hello Yami." Téa growled.

"It's nice to see you've come back to your senses and returned to me." Yami said smiling walking towards her.

"I'd rather walk into a raging inferno." Téa spat moving slightly behind Kaiba.

Yami got an irritated look on his face, "Where is that useless runt boyfriend of yours?" He growled.

Mai and Téa held on to Kaiba's jacket to stop him from doing anything rash glaring at Yami.

"None of your business Yami." Mai growled.

"Hey Mai, did you come back to me?" Joey asked hopefully.

"I'd rather eat shit Wheeler." Mai stated glaring at him now.

"WHY YOU!?" Joey yelled moving towards her angrily.

Kaiba stood in front of Mai shielding her with his body glaring angrily at him, "Take one more step towards my girlfriend Wheeler and I'll permanently disable you." Kaiba growled.

"Your, girlfriend, WHY YOU STUPID SLUT!?" Joey screamed trying to shove Kaiba out of his way and get to Mai.

Kaiba was to strong for him aiming a well aimed punch into Joey's stomach making drop to his knees then hauling Joey up by the front of his shirt slamming him into the limo door.

"Tell me Wheeler what did you say to the police about the relationship between Rebecca Hawkins and Yugi?" Kaiba growled as Yami Bakura held Serenity, Yami and Tristan at bay with the powers of the Millennium Ring.

"I didn't tell dem cops nothing dat ain't da truth." Joey growled.

"What did you tell them Wheeler?" Kaiba growled again.

"I told dem dat Rebecca was in love with Yugi and dat Yugi was getting really pissed off about it, he wanted her out of da way." Joey said grinning.

"That's a full blown lie Wheeler, you could go to jail for filing a false statement." Kaiba said now smirking before throwing Joey into the ground fighting the urge to beat him to within an inch of his life.

"Let's get out of here the stench of all these losers is making my stomach turn." Kaiba said to Téa, Ryou, Yami Bakura and Mai as he opened the door to the limo for the girls.

Yami and his group let them go glaring at the limo as they left, meanwhile in the limo Kaiba placed his arm around Mai to comfort her,

"Mai I apologies for injuring Wheeler, I know you still care about him." Kaiba said to her.

"It's fine Seto, I did care about him, but I could never care about someone like that again." Mai growled as the group drove back to Kaiba Corp.

At the same time a Detective signed into Domino Prison and awaited a meeting with a certain prisoner hoping that this would dispel his doubts and prove his theory, that Yugi Motou was innocent of the murder of Rebecca Hawkins.

**Next – Belief and Questions**


	5. Chapter 4 Belief and Questions

**Author's Note: Thanks to DBZ Warrior1, DJ Rodriguez, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie and My-Ik's my Yami for reviewing again, to Silver Moon Phoenix I could answer all your questions but then there would be no point in reading the rest of the fic would there, and about the Seto/Mai pairing if you think its weird reading it imagine how I feel writing it, One last thing signed reviewers might want to check their profiles because some new upgrades have been done and now the Profiles have access to the Quick Edit 2.0 feature which has unfortunately deleted all the line breaks if you haven't updated your profile since today.**

**Chapter 4 – Belief and Questions**

**More Questions than Answers**

A siren sounded a short sharp burst of sound followed by the scraping of metal girders on metal girders a man in a black suit and white under shirt with a black tie stepped into the cell, his dark brown eyes observing the man that sat on the bunk of the small cell. The prisoner looked back his violet eyes staring at the man who'd entered not with anger as the man in the suit had expected but one of curiosity, the boy ran his hand through his hair trying to right his drooping lighting shaped golden bangs that stood out at the front of his hair which consisted of between three and five spikes depending on the angle you looked from maroon on the edges of the hair and jet black on the majority.

"Detective Calstrom what are you doing here?" Yugi asked in a respectful tone.

"I came to have some questions answered." Calstrom responded sitting down next to Yugi.

"Ok." Yugi said watching the Detective carefully.

"I have a hypothetical Yugi, hypothetically lets say I believe you, I need you to answer my questions with complete truth understand?" Calstrom asked.

Yugi nodded, "I've been telling the truth from the start." He said defensively.

"Ok, first you say that three nights ago you went to the Linkin Park Concert in Domino Park correct?" Calstrom asked taking out a note book and pen.

"Yeah that's right." Yugi answered.

"Who opened for them?" Calstrom asked.

"Ah Deftones if I remember." Yugi answered.

"What was the first song the Deftones sung?" Calstrom asked.

"Ah, Change in the House of Flies." Yugi answered.

"I knew it, you were there." Calstrom said smiling.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"Because I was there to, that's a good song, Change." Calstrom commented Yugi nodded in agreement.

"A little dark for me." Yugi said Calstrom rolled his eyes.

"Why because one of the lines is, _'Give you the gun, blow me away'_? Calstrom asked.

"The whole song." Yugi answered.

"Yugi I have some more questions, at any time during the concert did you have a reason to go off on your own?" Calstrom asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No we tried to stay together for most of the concert." Yugi said.

"Most?" Calstrom asked.

"Téa and I went into the pit for In the End and One Step Closer at the end of the concert." Yugi explained.

"What was the first song sung by Linkin Park?" Calstrom asked.

"Somewhere I Belong." Yugi answered.

"Did they sing Breaking the Habit?" Calstrom asked.

"No I wish they had though." Yugi said then asking.

"So does this mean you believe me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I do, for the moment; I always take the position in an investigation to Assume Nothing and Challenge Everything." Calstrom said smiling.

"Your partner doesn't believe me." Yugi said.

"My partner believes evidence." Calstrom explained then asking.

"Yugi would you be willing to put everything you've just told me in a statement?" He asked Yugi nodded.

"Good Yugi but you can't leave anything out, list every song sung by all the bands that were there and everything else what you ate what you said what your friends said, even the embarrassing stuff like sneaking out of the concert for one song to make out with your girlfriend." Calstrom said the last part causing Yugi to blush.

"Before I go I have to tell you something, even though I believe you the evidence is against you, it's inexplicable that you could be at the concert while the evidence says you were at the crime scene at the time of the murder." Calstrom said looking confused.

"What is the evidence?" Yugi asked.

"We have DNA and fingerprints that put you at the scene." Calstrom answered.

"What type of DNA?" Yugi asked.

Calstrom looked away sighing, "We have semen from inside Rebecca Hawkins, while no signs of sexual assault were found we are working under the assumption that whoever had sex with her also killed her, the semen was yours." Calstrom explained.

"BUT THAT'S TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE I DIDN'T KILL HER AND I CERTAINLY DID HAVE SEX WITH HER!?" Yugi exclaimed angrily.

"Come on Yugi we're all guys here there's no need to be shy, every guy's cheated on their girlfriend at some point in there lives, you said you would tell the truth." Calstrom said looking slightly disappointed.

"BUT I'M NOT LYING, I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH REBECCA I CAN'T HAVE!?" Yugi yelled.

"Why not, I saw Rebecca when she was alive she wouldn't have been an unattractive girl." Calstrom said.

"I can't have, because..." Yugi said looking away flushing with embarrassment.

"Yugi anything you say here will stay between us." Calstrom assured.

"Because, well, I haven't before, ever, Téa and I were waiting until the wedding night to, you know, for the first time." Yugi said going an even deeper shade of red.

"Ah." Calstrom said nodding.

"Hey, we're not prudes we just thought we've waited this long what's a little longer." Yugi said defensively.

"Hey I'm not saying anything I admire your stand, no sex before marriage there's a novel concept in this generation." Calstrom said muttering the last part more to himself than to Yugi.

"I'll get you something you can write that statement on, and I'll see what I can do about getting you some better accommodation." Calstrom said signalling to the guard.

"Thank you." Yugi said as Calstrom walked out Calstrom smiled looking back at him saying.

"No thanks is required Yugi, I'm just a servant of the truth."

**Next – The Anatomy of a Murder**

**Author's Note: Well I have no idea where to go for the next chapter I only plotted out to last chapter, but never fear I know where I want to go with the fic just not the next chapter, suggestions welcomed, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Anatomy of a Murder

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, DJ Rodriguez, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed Pixie, DBZ Warrior1, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and dragonballgirl for reviewing, to my reviewers please don't rag on Detective Ryan to badly its not that she doesn't believe Yugi's story she just trusts evidence more, put yourself in her shoes and look at the evidence what conclusion would you come to?**

**Chapter 5 – The Anatomy of a Murder**

**Against the Clock**

**Location: Domino Japan, Kaiba Corporation Date: November 13, 2006 – 16 Days till Trial**

After the little confrontation at the Games Shop the group had returned to Kaiba Corporation to plan their next move, Téa once again paced in front of Kaiba's desk anxiously her hands behind her back she tapped one into the other which was really starting to annoy Kaiba.

"TÉA, stop that." Kaiba growled angrily.

Téa nodded and sat down next to Ryou who seemed to be deep in thought, "I don't understand it Téa." He said sighing.

"Understand what Ryou?" Téa asked looking at the White Haired Albino boy.

"How we could have misjudged Tristan, Joey and Serenity so badly, how could we have not known this would happen, did we really not know them that well?" Ryou questioned.

Téa patted Ryou on the back, "I don't know Ryou, maybe the people we knew are gone and the creeps that we saw are all that's left." Téa mused.

"Maybe mortal they are just creeps." Bakura said.

"Couldn't the same dark influences that affected Yami affect the others?" Mai inquired.

"Maybe mortal maybe." Bakura said thinking.

**Location: Domino Police Headquarters. Domino, Japan**

Nicholas Calstrom walked into the office several hours after his conversation with Yugi Motou with growing confidence of the kids innocence, but something bugged him still, if he had sex with Rebecca Hawkins how would he not know who killed her, the autopsy report said that due to the presence of certain things that Rebecca had to have had sex within thirty minutes to and hour of her murder.

This part made absolutely no sense to Calstrom since in the past two hours he'd been speaking to people that were at the concert, in particular those people with premium tickets having gotten the list of receipts for the concert off the organizer and a list of songs sung and in what timeframe.

Calstrom showed Yugi's picture around and more than one person remembered his hairdo, two girls in particular squealed in delight seeing Yugi's picture obviously being rabid fan girls of his giving Calstrom all his vital statistics which disturb the Detective to no end. The two girls also made several veiled and not so veiled threats against his fiancee but confirmed at the time of the murder which Calstrom had worked out would have been during the song Crawling they'd seen him and his girlfriend in the Park.

"Where have you been?" Detective Ryan asked around her sandwich as Calstrom took half.

"Busy busy, here look at this." Calstrom said handing her a copy of Yugi's statement.

"Ok." Ryan said putting the statement down on her desk as Calstrom handed her a list of songs Ryan compared the two.

"They're the same." She observed.

"Now this." Calstrom said handing her a wad of statements.

Ryan flicked through them all briefly then looked up at her partner, "Do you believe me now?" Calstrom asked.

"Yes, but we've got one question still hanging over us, if he didn't do it and he wasn't there how did his DNA get inside Rebecca Hawkins?" Detective Ryan asked.

"That is the Million Dollar Question that no one seems to be able to answer." Calstrom observed leaning back in chair once again thinking.

**Location: Kaiba Corporation Offices, Domino Japan**

Silence reign in Seto Kaiba's office, Yami Bakura and Kaiba were duelling against each other quietly barely heard by the other people in the room, Mai was painting her nails, Ryou was thinking and Téa was listening to music when a knock at the door drew everyone's attention.

Kaiba's secretary walked in, the woman received a glare from Mai because she had a thing for Kaiba and Mai really didn't like it but Seto wasn't willing to fire her solely because the woman was a good secretary.

"Mr. Kaiba this just came for you." The secretary said.

"Who is it from?" Kaiba asked.

"It was unmarked but a person identifying himself as a Police Detective dropped it off." Kaiba's secretary reported.

Kaiba raised a curious eyebrow as the secretary left opening the package inside were witness statements from people at the Linkin Park Live in Domino Park concert saying that they'd seen Yugi during the song Crawling, there was also a statement from Yugi detailing the nights events, Kaiba handed the statements to the others to read.

"This is good correct mortal this clears Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"Maybe Bakura but things aren't clear, we need more evidence." Kaiba mused.

"What do you suggest Seto." Mai asked coming around his desk leaning against the edge.

"We need to see the crime scene." Kaiba stated.

"I was wondering when you would ask." Bakura said smirking.

"What are you babbling about Bakura?" Kaiba spat.

"I know the location of the crime." Bakura said smirking.

"How did you get the information?" Ryou asked concerned.

"Don't fear Hikari I didn't kill anyone, unfortunately, I just played a game with them." Bakura said still smirking.

"What kind of game?" Ryou insisted.

"A shadow game." Bakura smirked on the verge of laughing seeing the look of horror on his Hikari's face.

"I thought we'd discussed this Yami." Ryou growled angrily.

"Yes Hikari, I ignored you." Bakura said getting up.

"Now what?" Téa asked exasperated.

"Well Mortals if you wish to free Yugi I suggest you come with me to the crime scene." Bakura said walking out the door Ryou, Téa, Mai and Kaiba rushing after him.

**Location: The Apartment of Rebecca Hawkins Domino, Japan**

After a fifteen minute car ride in which Ryou gave a lecture to his Yami on NOT using his Shadow Powers on other people the group arrived at the crime scene which was Rebecca's apartment, Bakura quickly picked the lock letting them in.

"Do not take any evidence we find with us, if we do it will be inadmissible in a court of law and whoever really kill the Hawkins girl could get away." Kaiba warned as they entered the apartment.

The apartment itself was spacious the main room which was a mess with blood soaked into the floor next to the couch a tape outline was laid over the top of this blood indicating that was where Rebecca had been found, off to the left as the group entered was a short corridor that lead to the bedrooms to the right of this corridor was a small kitchen all in all a decent apartment.

Téa walked to the bedrooms she entered the one that likely was Rebecca's she was shocked, posters of Yugi covered the walls a hand made bed spread had Yugi's face embroider on it the same was true of the pillows. Téa sighed in exasperation looking at the bookshelf it was filled with book with titles like 'How to get your perfect man' and 'Winning your perfect mate away from the competition' Téa shook her head she may not have liked Rebecca's efforts to steal Yugi away from her but Téa had to give the girl points for trying.

Téa walked back into the lounge area and started assisting in the search for clues getting a weird vibe from the back of the TV stand, Téa walked over and gasped picking up something careful not to get her finger prints on it she saw the name written on it and her eyes widened.

"I think I've found it." Téa said quietly but loudly enough that the group heard her.

"Found what mortal?" Bakura asked angrily.

"The evidence that can clear Yugi."

**Next – The Light of Truth**

**Author's Note: That's it for this chapter, I'm planning on writing two endings for this fic depending on what the reviews wish one angst filled the other a happy ending, I hope after reading this you'll read my new story The Abyss, back to good old action adventure fic's starring Yugi of course not Yami (Whom I despise no offence to those who like him I just don't), Until Next Story, Cya.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Light of Truth

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Depressed Pixie, Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, lost in reality, yumi-la-oscuridad-uno, Me-Ik's my Yami and YO! For reviewing, my apologises for not updating before now school work is cutting into my story writing at the moment but it should get easier for me to update after the end of next week since from then I'm on eight weeks holiday ::Grins::**

**Chapter 6 – The Light of Truth**

**Caught**

**Location: Domino Japan, Date: November 14, 2006 – 15 Days Until Trial**

Once again Nicholas Calstrom sat at this desk thinking, it made no sense to him, he hated when things didn't make sense to him, this is ironic since the man was a born again Christian.

It made no sense, how could Yugi Motou have been seen at the Linkin Park concert during the time he was supposed to be murdering Rebecca Hawkins, evidence that he didn't commit the murder was piling up, Calstrom and Ryan now had a tape of security footage that showed Yugi Motou at the concert at several points that were to close in time frames for him to have gone to Rebecca Hawkins apartment, had sex with her, and then have killed her, before returning to the concert.

Besides that Calstrom didn't think that Yugi Motou could get away with it, being that he was with his girlfriend at the concert, Calstrom didn't know the girl Téa Gardener very well however from what he had observed she didn't seem like a stupid person, certainly not one who would condone murder.

A constable walked up to the detective handing him a note Calstrom read it,

**::Begin Note::**

Detective Calstrom,

You need to search the crime scene again, pay particular attention to the area behind her television,

From, Anonymous

**::End Note::**

The Detective looked up and smiled, he didn't know who it was from but he had a decent idea since he was the person who made copies of the witness statements and took them to Kaiba Corporation. The thing to understand about the mind of Detective Sargent Nicholas Calstrom is he follows the spirit of the law, which sometimes clashes with the letter of the law no matter what country he is in.

Calstrom saw his partner walking up with there first cups of coffee for the day, he got up and put his jacket on grabbing the coffee on the way through.

"Nick now where are you going." Ryan asked getting exasperated with her partners antics.

"To find the truth, come on." Calstrom responded as Ryan rolled her eyes and followed behind.

"Just once I would like to be the one who goes off on a tangent and doesn't get labelled insane." She complained as they left.

**Location: Domino Japan, Rebecca Hawkins Apartment**

Calstrom, Ryan and a local crime scene investigation unit entered the Hawkins Apartment, Calstrom looked around finally spotting the television.

"Look behind the TV." Calstrom requested.

The crime scene unit nodded and looked behind the TV, "Found something." The man said placing the item in an evidence bag handing it to Calstrom.

"Son of a bitch." Calstrom swore showing the item to his partner her eyes widened as they both took off again.

**Location: Domino Japan, Domino Prison**

Yugi sat in his cell pondering what it would be like to spend the rest of his life in a place like this Japan having done away with the death penalty long ago, when his thoughts were interrupted by the door to his cell being unlocked.

"Let's go kid." The guard said indicating he Yugi should exit the cell, Yugi immediately walked out and followed the guard to the end of the corridor.

"YUGI!?" Téa exclaimed rushing over to him immediately as he walked through the door to the outer area of the Jail.

Téa embraced her fiancee tightly putting his neck in a vice grip with her arms not wanting to let go afraid he would be taken away from her again.

"Téa... need... air..." Yugi said patting Téa on the back to get her attention, she blushed.

"You don't complain about lack of air when we kiss." She whispered loosening her grip slightly seeing Yugi turn red out the corner of her eye.

"Mortal there are other people who wish to say hello." Bakura said as he, Ryou, Kaiba and Mai walked over.

Téa reluctantly released her hold on her fiancee standing next to him Yugi looked upon them with happy confusion.

"I don't understand I didn't think I got visiting hours." Yugi said.

"Baka mortal were not visiting we're picking you up from this retched place." Bakura scolded him glancing around in fear thinking they might not let him out again.

"Picking me up?" Yugi questioned baffled.

"You've been cleared Yugi." Téa cheered again wrapping her arms around him in joy.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Detective Calstrom managed to clear you." Mai explained.

"With a little help from us." Kaiba added.

"Thanks guys I'm glad you came for me." Yugi said.

"It wasn't like we were going to abandon you Yugi, friends don't do that." Kaiba said once again earning stares of surprise from them all.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked angrily.

Mai shook her head, "Seto my love I will explain it all later." She assured him as they began to leave.

Téa and Yugi walked slowly behind the others Téa nuzzling her face into Yugi's cheek, "I thought I was going to lose you Téa." He whispered.

"You'd never lose me Yugi, I don't care how long it would have taken, I would have freed you." Téa assured him resting her head on his now walking behind him.

"You know what this means don't you?" Téa asked smiling looking over Yugi's head into his eyes.

"Ah, what?" Yugi asked.

Téa's smile broadened, "We've got a wedding to plan."

**Location: Somewhere, Domino Japan**

Two detectives stood outside a residence in Domino Japan, one Nicholas Calstrom the other Sara Ryan, both were angry at the occupant and both wanted justice for the people who deserved it.

Calstrom knocked on the door to be greeted by a man with cold crimson eyes, "Ah detectives what can I help you with?" Yami asked looking at them.

Calstrom smiled, "You can help me by rotting in a jail cell for the rest of your life, Yami Motou you are now under arrest for the murder of Rebecca Hawkins and for making false statements to the police." Calstrom said spinning Yami around and slamming him against the nearest wall slapping the cuffs on Yami's wrists.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked running into the front of the residence pulling on a robe as Joey and Tristan approach running from the outside.

"We're arresting your boyfriend." Ryan explained.

"WHAT LET HIM GO?!" Serenity yelled trying to get to Yami but Ryan held her back.

"HEY LET GO A MY SISTER!?" Joey yelled trying to prise the detective off her.

"Serenity what's going on?" Tristan asked.

"They're trying to take Yami away." Serenity sobbed to him.

"That's right and we have a special consolation prize for both you Joseph Wheeler and you Tristan Taylor, tell them what they've won Sara." Calstrom said hauling Yami outside as he protested his innocence.

"You've won a stay at his Emperor's pleasure at one of his fine boarding houses with a free room and three square meals a day for between twenty five years or the term of your natural lives, Joseph Wheeler, Tristan Taylor I'm placing you both under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, and assault and battery on Rebecca Hawkins." Ryan said placing the cuffs on both men.

"LET THEM GO?!" Serenity yelled attempting to hit the Detective.

The response was swift Ryan grabbed Serenity's hand flipping the young woman over onto her back before hauling Joey and Tristan away.

Once they were gone Serenity stood up brushing herself off, she vowed she would make them pay dearly for this, Yugi, Kaiba, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, but especially Téa since it was Téa that Yami was so obsessed with.

'Maybe I'll take her love away from her like she took my love away from me, then I'll kill her.'

**Next – Questions Answered**


	8. Chapter 7 Questions Answered

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed Pixie, DBZ Warrior1, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DJ Rodriguez, Dragon2900, Magicman/Smokegirl, kai-ba, White Ninja Spy and lost in reality for reviewing, the popularity of the fic surprises me so thank you all for your support.**

**Warning: Content in this chapter may offend some readers.**

**Chapter 6 – Questions Answered**

**Revelation**

**Location: Domino Japan, Police Headquarters Date: November 14, 2006**

You can learn a lot from a man by observing their eyes, you can see what kind of person he is, you can see what type of life he's lead, you can see if he's loved, and you can see if he's lost. For Nicholas Calstrom staring into a man's eyes is a way for him to understand how the criminal mind works, he just stands watching them through the glass assessing their personality. Sara Ryan his partner has learned you will get no response from him while he is in this almost catatonic state of observation, so she just stands waiting for him until he snaps out of it.

"What's up Sara?" Calstrom asked after a long silence, almost scaring the wits out of the only other person in the room, Yugi Motou.

"Preliminary DNA results are in." Ryan said handing her partner a folder he skimmed it before handing the folder to Yugi.

Yugi raised a curious eyebrow understanding almost none of it but understanding enough to ask, "This says that it's almost my DNA, why almost?" He asked.

"That's what has us puzzled Yugi." Calstrom said still not taking his gaze off the man inside the interrogation room, Yami Motou.

"Yugi is Yami your twin brother?" Ryan asked Yugi got a strange expression on his face as if trying to decide what to say.

"Yugi." Calstrom growled Yugi sighed and nodded having previously agreed to answer any questions truthfully.

Yugi explained everything about who Yami was to both of them, Detective Ryan had a look of complete and total amazement on her face mixed with disbelief, the explanation took a full hour for Yugi to describe in detail not once did Calstrom take his eyes of Yami.

"Makes perfect sense to me." He said when it finished surprising both his partner and Yugi.

"You believe him?" Ryan asked shocked.

"It's too preposterous to be a lie Sara so the only thing it can be is the truth." Calstrom responded resting his chin on his thumb and fore finger.

"We can only hold them without formerly charging them for another twelve hours Nick we have to break this case." Sara muttered to him.

"I know, either of the other two talking?" Calstrom asked.

"No." She answered.

Calstrom hmm'ed about something finally taking his gaze from Yami and glancing at Yugi.

"Yugi you've known them the longest do you think that Tristan Taylor or Joseph Wheeler were behind killing Rebecca Hawkins?" Calstrom asked.

Yugi sighed, "A couple of years ago detective I couldn't imagine any of the acting the way they do, now." Yugi said looking away.

"You said he was a Pharaoh?" Calstrom asked indicating to Yami, Yugi nodded.

Calstrom suddenly walked out without a word to either Yugi or his Partner, Yugi threw a questioning look to Ryan she sighed and answered.

"When Nick has a theory or an idea you won't be able to stop him for explanations Mr. Motou." Ryan explained as she watched her partner speaking on the phone.

Several minutes later Calstrom stepped into the interrogation room as Ryan stepped out glaring at Yami who simply smiled smugly at her.

"My apologies for my Partner, she's a bit overzealous when it comes to tracking down men who kill woman." Calstrom said placing a coffee for Yami on the table.

"Yes that is what I would call it." Yami joked.

"You're aware that everything being said is recorded?" Calstrom asked.

"Yes." Yami answered curtly.

"Ok, I saw that red headed thing you were with when we arrested you." Calstrom said smirking.

"That's Serenity, I can arrange a private meeting for you if I can get out of here." Yami offered quietly.

"I'll see what I can do." Calstrom replied smirking Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you wanted me gone." Yami said.

"What I said back at the games shop that was for the sake of my partner." Calstrom explained coming around the desk that they were sitting at unlocking the cuffs.

Yami nodded understandingly letting Calstrom continue, "That's what I get for having a woman superior, every time I go up for promotion bam a less qualified woman gets it." He said sitting back down.

Yami scoffed, "Not the way it used to be." He agreed.

"No, look mate I want to help you, you don't deserve this that little runty kid got off Scott free when it's obvious to both of us who the real culprit is." Calstrom said in a low voice.

"Yes I know, he always gets away." Yami growled.

"Exactly and I saw that girlfriend of his, damn." Calstrom said grinning as Yami returned it.

"He doesn't deserve a woman like that." Yami agreed.

"That's right, that girl got exactly what she deserved if she had a thing for that runt." Calstrom said now chuckling.

"You should have seen that freak, oh please help me get Yugi, he's my darling were meant to be." Yami said laughing putting on a fake female voice for the benefit of the detective.

"So just between you and me mate what did happen?" Calstrom asked and Yami got a malicious glint in his eye.

"I gave that runty blonde cow the time of her life, then my boys came in that beat that little freak senseless." Yami said smiling mercilessly.

"And then?" Calstrom asked.

"I put a bullet in that runt's head." Yami said a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you." Calstrom said.

"For what?" Yami asked getting irritated with the detective.

"For hanging yourself that was the missing piece." Calstrom said, Ryan walked in carrying a bag of evidence with her glaring a hole through Yami sitting down next to Calstrom.

"For the benefit of the tape I am showing the suspect Yami Motou evidence marked H4-003 a black leather sleeveless shirt is this sleeveless shirt yours Mr. Motou?" Calstrom asked.

"Yes." Yami growled knowing he'd been trapped.

"This vest was found at the apartment of Rebecca Hawkins behind a television, it had several DNA samples on it, one was your own Mr. Motou, another was the victim Ms. Hawkins and the third was from a Ms. Serenity Wheeler, can you tell me how your girlfriends DNA would wind up on your sleeveless shirt in the apartment of a recently deceased person?" Calstrom asked.

"I have no idea." Yami said.

"At this time I would like to remind you that you have been read Miranda and you are not required to say anything but anything you do say will be given in evidence against you in a court of law and you have a right to have an attorney present, do you wish for an attorney to be present?" Calstrom asked Yami shook his head.

"For the tape Mr. Motou?" Calstrom requested.

"No I do not wish for an attorney to be present to defend me I have nothing to hide." Yami responded.

"Very well, let me pose a theory to you Mr. Motou, in the throws of passion before you killed Rebecca Hawkins you tossed your vest away and it fell behind the television and you forgot about it in the rush to get away from the crime scene." Calstrom theorised Yami smirked.

"That's not how it happened." Yami said smugly.

"I'm sorry?" Calstrom asked not expecting this.

"When Serenity gets turned on there is no stopping the girl." Yami said.

"What are you saying?" Ryan asked withdrawing slightly next to her partner.

"Watching me kill Hawkins got her all hot, I had to turn the heat down or she would get burned." Yami said smugly to the total disbelief of the detectives and the people watching outside.

"For ah the benefit of the tape what exactly are you saying happened." Calstrom asked.

Yami smirked again, "After I killed Rebecca Hawkins I had sex with Serenity Wheeler." He explained.

"Where?" Ryan asked wishing she hadn't.

"Next to the body." Yami said still smirking.

The two detectives were left speechless, Calstrom summoned several officers to take Yami back to the holding cells he passed Yugi who was standing behind Detective Calstrom and Yami smirked as the guards stopped for a moment.

"Why Yami?" Yugi asked looking in disbelief at the former Pharaoh.

"Why what runt?" Yami asked smugly.

"Why Rebecca?" Yugi asked again.

Yami smirked, "Because she was so infatuated with you Hikari that it was easy to manipulate her to my needs, and I thought it would hurt more." Yami's smirk widening as he looked at Calstrom.

"So when do I get out of here?" He asked.

"You're not getting out Motou, your going to spend the rest of your life in prison for what you did." Calstrom stated.

"But you said?" Yami spat angrily.

"I lied." Calstrom responded.

"WHAT YOU… I AM THE PHARAOH I AM ABOVE ANY LAW LET ME GO, I AM THE PHARAOH NO ONE IMPRISONS ME I AM ABOVE THE LAW?!" Yami screamed as they took him away.

"Yami hasn't learned." Yugi said.

"What's that Yugi?" Calstrom asked.

"No one's above the law."

**Next – Wedding Bells Toll**

**Author's Note: Not great but not bad I guess, please review, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	9. Chapter 8 Long Coming Justice

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, Me-Ik's My Yami, DJ Rodriguez, White Ninja Spy, Anime Ruthless v.1, Magicman/Smokegirl, Depressed Pixie, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and Dragonballgirl for reviewing, to Magicman/Smokegirl I don't quite see the discrepancy you mentioned I never said that Tristan and Joey allegedly (Since it hasn't be proven it is an allegation not a proven crime for those who don't remember) killed Rebecca they just allegedly beat her senseless and as for the entrapment that will be resolved this chapter however I'm not sure if it is entrapment since Yami was aware he could ask for a lawyer at anytime he'd been read Miranda and he was made aware by Calstrom before they started that he was being taped but I will deal with that in this chapter anyway, also the wedding of the year will be next chapter and remember it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Wedding so expect everything.**

**Chapter 8 – Long Coming Justice**

**Finally a Just Cause**

**Location: Domino Prison, Domino Japan. Time: November 17 2004**

'THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME I AM THE PHARAOH.' Yami thought mentally as he was lead in to the Domino Prison Interview room, at one end of the room leaning against a wall was the man Yami knew as Detective Nicholas Calstrom dressed in a black suit with a black undershirt and a silver tie, his brown eyes glared into Yami's crimson ones who glared right back.

At the metal desk sat two lawyers, one the District Attorney for Domino Japan who was a woman in black hair and olive coloured eyes dressed in a dark green pants suit, the other sitting on the right was his lawyer a man with golden blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a simple dark blue suit.

"Mr. Motou my name is John Lawrence I am representing you on behalf of Takihashi and Hiroshi." The man said getting up shaking Yami's handcuffed hands as Yami was lead to a seat next to Lawrence's he was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit. Since Yami had been arrested he had been exposed to prison life luckily for Yami Joey and Tristan had been there to defend him from the other inmates, Yami desperately wanted to get out of this hell.

"Mr. Motou my name is Yukiko Katsuya I am the District Attorney for Domino city I have a plea agreement on the table for you if you are willing to accept it." Katsuya offered.

"Why would we need a deal when your detective botched up the investigation?" Lawrence asked smiling as did Yami.

"That's why I have a deal on the table." Katsuya stated glaring at Calstrom.

"I'm sorry my client isn't willing to hear any deal since all you have with out the confession is a suspicion with little evidence to confirm that suspicion." Lawrence said smugly Yami smirked next to him.

Katsuya smiled, "That's why at trial I will introduce evidence of prior bad acts." She said place several folders of statements on the table.

"You can't introduce prior bad acts in trial." Lawrence spat.

"If you haven't been charged they're allowed, this is a statement from Yugi Motou testifying to the fact he was forcible held by Yami Motou in the attic of the Motou games shop for a period of several months, these are statements from Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura and the Attending physician at Domino hospital testifying to the condition of Yugi Motou when he was brought in to the hospital the night of June 24 2004." Katsuya said Calstrom smiled slightly.

"What are these statements testifying to?" Lawrence asked.

"The extent of his injuries indicate that he was tortured by Yami Motou over a period of several months, the statement from his friends testify that they witnessed his living conditions and his attempted suicide which after the descriptions of his friends coupled with the testimony of his girlfriend as to what your client did on the night of June 24 will put your client in jail for the rest of eternity. Mr. Motou I don't care if you think your god himself because a jury of your peers will not hesitate to throw you in the deepest darkest dungeon in hell and throw away the key with this evidence." Katsuya growled at Yami who looked extremely irritated.

"You can't introduce that evidence with out a complaining witness." Lawrence pointed out.

"We have one the statute of limitations doesn't expire for years on kidnapping and assault and battery." Calstrom said from his position leaning against the wall.

"What are you offering?" Lawrence asked.

"I will drop the charge of murder to accessory and the kidnapping and assault and battery charges will be tacked on, if your client is lucky he'll be out of prison in time to die a free man." Katsuya explained.

"I am sensing an, if, Ms. Katsuya?" Yami said.

"The deal is a one time offer today, if you agree to testify on behalf of the state at the trials Tristan Taylor and Joseph Wheeler for the murder of Rebecca Hawkins, what do you say?" Katsuya offered.

Yami leaned back to hear the whisper of his attorney, "Take the deal Mr. Motou." Lawrence suggested.

"I am the Pharaoh they can't throw me in jail." Yami bickered.

"Sir I don't care if you think you are King Tut the deal is a good offer and even if the confession is thrown out they still have enough with the prior bad acts to put you away, and if they put Yugi Motou on the stand its game over, I have met him and there is no way he won't win over a jury he's so kind and gentle they'll be over thrown by him, he's the one who's paying my bills so take the deal." Lawrence explained Yami by this time was seething with anger.

"…Very well District Attorney Yukiko Katsuya I will take your deal." Yami agreed.

"Very good thank you Mr. Motou." Katsuya said turning to Yami's attorney to work out the details as Calstrom left.

**Location: The Estate of Mai Valentine, Domino, Japan Time: November 18, 2006**

"So how long is Yami getting?" Téa asked Sara Ryan.

Detective's Ryan and Calstrom had come to the Valentine estate to give Yugi and his friends the good news about Yami's deal.

"Between 25 and 40 years." Ryan answered.

"That doesn't feel like long enough to me." Kaiba growled as Mai nodded in agreement siting on the arm of Kaiba's chair.

"That's a lot of time Seto, we should be glad Yami's being put away for that long considering what he did." Yugi pointed out.

"Yes mortal, speaking of which where is your partner detective?" Bakura asked looking around he had disappeared the moment they'd arrived.

"He's… ticked off." Ryan explained.

"He didn't seem that way to me." Ryou observed.

"He went for a walk Mr. Bakura, so yes he's very angry about something." Ryan explained before bidding them farewell.

"Mr. Motou before I go I want to apologise for suspecting you, I was wrong I should have trusted my gut and my partner." Sara said smiling humbly.

"Don't worry about it Detective you were only doing your job you don't need to apologise for doing that." Yugi said dismissing it his arm's wrapped around Téa.

Sara smiled, "Well have a good wedding hopefully if I see you again it will be at a happier time." She said before walking out and leaving.

As Sara left Mai followed her to the hall locking the front door before returning to the living area Téa standing up.

"Now you four can't escape." Mai said smiling at Téa.

The four men in the room shifted uncomfortably knowing there had to be a pretext to today's little meeting.

"Yugi you've been hiding out at Seto's office for days trying to avoid this." Téa said staring at her fiancee.

"And the two of you have been hiding out by attending lectures at Domino University." Mai said accusingly at Bakura and Ryou.

"But there is no escape now, the servants have locked all the exits and all the windows have been sealed so you can't escape now unless your dead." Téa said smiling mercilessly.

"And all the implements you could kill yourselves with have been hidden." Mai said standing next to Téa proudly.

"So you can't escape the tuxedo fitting for the wedding." Téa said smiling happily all four men sweat dropped before being quick marched up stairs.

"Mortal I swear by the Jackals of Anubis I will have my revenge on you for this humiliation." Bakura growled as he was shoved up the stairs.

"Ryou aren't you going to say something?" Yugi yelled after several second's of silence.

"No Yugi because I'm going to help him…" Ryou said hearing Yugi grumble.

"Maybe we should elope…"

Meanwhile not far away a girl with long red hair walked into a local gun shop that posed as a pawn broker.

"I need a gun as quickly as possible please." The girl requested sliding several hundred thousand yen onto the table in front of the owner of the shop.

The man nodded and gave the girl a large semi-automatic pistol, "Are you going hunting miss?" The man asked as the girl checked over the weapon, the girl smiled.

"No, just to a wedding…"

**Next – Intended Revenge**

**Author's Note: Well that's the last you'll see of the Detective's if you wish to see more of them I'm putting up several mystery stories staring the two of them on the Fiction Press site soon a link can be found on my profile, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	10. Chapter 9 Intended Revenge

**Author's Note: SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DBZ Warrior1, dragonballgirl, DJ Rodriguez, Silver Moon Phoenix, sniper and jin obsesser, Me-Ik's my Yami, Magicman/Smokegirl and nikki32nix for reviewing again, I'm going to skip over the majority of the wedding speech I think we all know what happens at a Christian wedding.**

**Chapter 9 – Intended Revenge**

**Serenity's Turn**

Yugi Motou smiled as he did up the buttons of his dress shirt, today was his wedding day and he'd been smiling for no reason all day.

'Well I do have a reason I'm marrying the girl of my dream.' Yugi thought cheerfully studying himself in the mirror, he had the sneaking suspicion that something was going to go wrong today, he'd spoken to Detective Calstrom two days before and they were still searching for Serenity.

She had disappeared off the face of the earth, she hadn't used her bank accounts or credit cards and all the accounts had a trace on them so the police would know if she had used them, and there was an all points bulletin for her arrest, Calstrom assured Yugi they were going to get her, Yugi had his doubts.

Yugi chuckled glancing at himself in the mirror again, 'I guess Téa's right I do brush up well in a Tuxedo.' Yugi said as he buttoned up the last buttons of his shirt.

Suddenly a pair of hand came from over his shoulders and took his hands away from doing up the buttons rubbing themselves on his chest he felt lips kissing him on the neck. Yugi was surprised Téa and he already agreed to wait until the wedding night before doing anything surely she could wait a few more hours.

"Téa, not that I'm not enjoying this but we said we'd wait." Yugi whispered to the person behind him.

The kissing reached his ear, "It's good I'm not Téa then." The sultry female voice whispered in his ear Yugi's eyes widened as he spun around into a deeply passionate kiss with a girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"SERENITY?!" Yugi exclaimed trying to fight her off.

Serenity smiled as if encouraged by his resistance, "I could never resist a boy with Motou as his last name." She said sweetly leaping on top of Yugi sending both of them tumbling to the floor.

"Serenity get off." Yugi demanded trying to throw the young woman off him without injuring her.

"Oh come on Yugi, you can't tell me you don't want me." Serenity grinned.

"Well I don't." Yugi growled still trying to get her off of him as she tried to kiss him again.

However Serenity managed to hook Yugi's arms and hold them above his head her long red hair draping down around them both she smiled again using her lower body to keep him in place.

"Yugi all men want me even you, you can't lie to me." She said grinning before trying to kiss him again but all she hit was hair as Yugi moved his head trying to call out for some help.

"Oh Yugi I locked the door so…" Serenity said as Kaiba and Bakura came barging in breaking the door down with Bakura's Millennium Ring.

"SERENITY?!" Kaiba growled grabbing Serenity by the arm hauling her up.

"LET ME GO!!" Serenity demanded trying to claw at him Seto glared at her letting the young Wheeler hang in the air while Ryou who'd just entered helped Yugi to his feet both glaring at Serenity.

"I'll dispose of this Yugi." Kaiba said walking out still holding Serenity in the air by her arm.

"Can it Bakura." Yugi growled straightening his shirt seeing the bemused expression on the Tomb robber's face he looked ready to start laughing any second, he managed to hold it in until he reached the corridor.

"Is Miho coming Ryou?" Yugi asked glancing at his friend ignoring the howls of laughter coming from just outside.

"Yes Yugi, she's helping Téa prepare now." Ryou confirmed as Bakura re-entered wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Hikari I have a question." Bakura stated walking over to the two.

"Yes Yami?" Ryou asked cheerfully.

"If the mortal is Yugi's best man why is Gardener marrying Yugi?' Bakura asked referring to Kaiba who was Yugi's best man both Yugi and Ryou sweat dropped.

"What did I say?" Bakura questioned as Ryou lead him out to let Yugi finish getting dressed.

Meanwhile below him Kaiba was dragging Serenity out of the church, he threw her to the pavement glaring angrily at her.

"Get out of here now Wheeler or I'll call the police." Kaiba growled before re-entering the church his formal black trench coat billowed behind him as he walked.

Serenity glared at him as he left once he was gone she smiled, "Plan B didn't work…" She said removing something hidden in her boot.

"Time for plan A." Serenity said grinning at the large gun she now held in her hands.

An hour later the organ played, the brides maids entered first Mai who was also Téa's Maid of Honour followed by Miho the purple haired girlfriend of Ryou's that was also at school with Yugi and the gang when Yugi had solved the Millennium puzzle she smiled giving a wink to her boyfriend before taking her position beside Mai, everyone in the church rose as the wedding march played and Téa entered the church, her white dress followed behind her as she walked the Ile with her father, as they reached Yugi Téa's father smiled and shook Yugi's hand as if to say he approved of Yugi since the man had never been a big fan of Yugi and Téa's relationship.

"You look magnificent Téa." Yugi whispered in her ear making Téa blush under the veil before Yugi lifted it up and they turned to face the priest.

"Yugi Motou do you take this woman Téa Gardener to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked handing Yugi the ring.

"I do." Yugi answered smiling from ear to ear Téa saw behind him that even Kaiba and Bakura were trying to contain there joy that Yugi had finally said those two words to Téa.

"Téa Gardener, do you take this man Yugi Motou to be your lawfully wedded husband." The Priest asked handing Téa the ring.

Téa smiled she knew exactly her answer, "I…" She began before a large noise drew everyone's attention.

Serenity had burst into the church making the door bang against the walls as she entered, Yugi heard Kaiba curse under his breath taking quick strides towards Serenity looking as if he were going to throw her into traffic.

Serenity was to quick for him, she drew her gun and began firing, people screamed ducking for cover Kaiba ran back to the stage and tackled Mai to the ground as the gun fire continued shattering organ pipes and flower pots as the rampage continued, a click of an empty clip was heard Serenity quickly discharged and replaced it.

The click of another gun made Serenity spin around, standing in the door way was Detective Calstrom holding a gun aimed at Serenity's head.

"I'll make this simple Serenity, drop it or I drop you." Calstrom stated.

"PISS OFF?!" Serenity screamed raising her gun as Calstrom discharged his dropping the young woman to the ground.

A loud sobbing echoed through the church Yugi Motou shook the body of his Fiancee blood dripping from the wounds on her chest, "Téa, wake up, wake up Téa…"

**Next – Reflection**


	11. Chapter 10 Reflection

**Author's Note: Thanks to dragonballgirl, Magicman/Smokegirl, DJ Rodriguez, Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, Shadowcat, Prideth, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed Pixie and SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix for reviewing, To SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix yeah last chapter was shorter than I expected I thought I had more to write before I started the chapter it turned out I didn't but I believe this chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own Easier to Run by Linkin Park from the Meteora CD and the Live in Texas DVD it is property of Linkin Park and Warner Music respectively.**

**Chapter 10 – Reflection**

**Easier to Run**

_It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something long _

_It's so much easier to go _

_Than face all this pain here all alone _

Yugi Motou sat in his tuxedo in the Hospital waiting room, Téa had been rushed here by ambulance after Calstrom shot Serenity, she wasn't dead either just in a critical condition. Yugi had thought it strange that Calstrom would show up at his wedding until Kaiba had explained that he had called Calstrom after Serenity had shown up, he arrived just in time.

'No he didn't, he didn't arrive in time to stop Serenity from shooting Téa, she may not even survive the operation.' Yugi thought bitterly.

Téa had been shot in the chest and the bullet had punctured a lung and was sitting very near her heart, at this moment the doctors were working frantically to save her life Yugi prayed she would pull through.

Yugi gripped his shoulder painfully, he'd been shot as well he still had a bullet lodged somewhere in his shoulder but as of yet he hadn't gotten it looked at.

'I can't, not until I know Téa's safe, not until I know she's going to live.' Yugi thought hobbling out of the waiting room, he needed to think.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me _

_The secret I've kept locked away one can ever see _

_Wounds so deep they never show, _

_They never go away _

_Like moving pictures in my head _

_For years and years they played _

Yugi found himself on the roof of the hospital staring across the Domino skyline he looked down and found himself staring at the wedding ring and a picture of Téa and he on there first date many years ago at the Carnival, that day Téa had invited him although at the time he hadn't really been paying attention to her… well not at first, Yugi began paying full attention when he saw Téa in the bikini she'd brought. (A/N: That is in the Manga just before Death-T).

'Although at the time Téa had a crush on Yami and kept trying to bring him out of the puzzle.' Yugi thought chuckling at the expression on Téa's face a couple of days ago when he'd found the picture and reminded her of that, he'd always been hurt by the fact that at the time he assumed wasn't good enough for her but he knew better now.

'I love her so much how can I lose her now, we were so close.' Yugi thought tears began rolling down his cheeks.

_If I could change I would _

_Take all the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would _

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would _

_If I could take all my shame to grave I would _

_If I could change I would _

_Take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would _

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would _

_I would take all my shame to the grave _

'This is entirely my fault I should have died that night in the Games Shop it would have been better for everyone, Mai wouldn't have the burden of being my Guardian, Bakura and Ryou could have gone back to England and finish their studies instead of having to watch out for me and Téa could have gone to New York to be a dancer instead of being stuck here with me.' Yugi thought.

_It's easier to run replacing this pain with something long _

_It's so much easier to go _

_Than face all this pain here all alone _

'Maybe I should just go I've caused so much pain to everyone already how can I cause more, I'm nothing but trouble.' Yugi thought bitterly clenching his fists looking out again over the Domino skyline.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past _

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have _

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back _

_I never moving forward so, there'd never be a past _

'How did this all start anyway?' Yugi questioned mentally then he remembered.

'The puzzle, Grandpa gave it to me on sort of a dare to see if I could solve it; it took me eight years just piece by piece minutes and seconds at a time to put it together.' Yugi thought thinking back to those years.

'Of course that's how I met Joey and Tristan, they teased me and tried to take the puzzle away Joey once said he was just trying to 'toughen me up' yeah right. Without Joey stealing that puzzle piece and then giving it back to me when I was trying to stop Monitor Ushio from hurting them I may never have met Yami, now I'm wishing I never had.' Yugi thought looking into a small bag he'd brought with him, inside was the Millennium Puzzle.

'Yami was like he is now at first, arrogant, sadistic, he liked to hurt people and play Shadow Games with them toying with their minds, I thought I was just having blackouts at the time like Ryou did at first, but then I found out about Yami when we played that Monster World game against Yami Bakura and the gang and I were turned into pieces on the board trying to fight a pint sized version of Zork Necrophidius.' Yugi mused.

'I thought I had helped Yami understand the meaning of friendship, and the meaning of being a true duellist, what went wrong? What did I do wrong?' Yugi questioned himself sadly holding the puzzle in his hands.

'I can't go back to Téa, even if she survives the operation what if she's disabled, what if Téa ends up in a wheelchair or something, how could I say I love you to her with the guilt of knowing it was my fault she's there in the first place, how can I do that to her?' Yugi questioned tears now freely flowing from his violet eyes.

_If I could change I would _

_Take all the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would _

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would _

_If I could take all the shame to grave I would_

_If I could change I would _

_Take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would _

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would _

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

'I can't be the man she loves anymore, I've ruined so many lives with what I've done, Yami's in jail now maybe if I hadn't agreed to let Shadi split us into two people then he might not have killed Rebecca, and if that hadn't of happened Joey and Tristan would still be free and they wouldn't have evil controlling them and Serenity might be the way she used to be sweet and kind and not dying on the operating table.' Yugi thought getting up.

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel this place, _

_It's so much simpler to change _

Yugi walked back into the hospital looking down at the ground as he walked he debated whether to just go or stay and wait to make sure Téa was ok, he decided to wait he still loved Téa and he wanted to know she was ok.

"Mr. Motou?" A male voice said from behind him causing Yugi to turn around.

"Yes?" Yugi asked staring into the face of an older man in surgical cover alls.

The doctor smiled, "You'll be happy to know your wife is out of danger she's going to recover she's sleeping right now but you can go see her if you like." The doctor said Yugi nodded numbly as the doctor lead him to Téa's room.

_Just easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something long _

_It's so much easier to run _

_Than face all this pain here all alone _

_It's easier to run _

Yugi sat beside Téa's bed; she looked so peaceful laying there her hair still in place from the wedding ceremony her face looked contented like she didn't have a trouble in the world. The only thing that pierced the silence in the room was the monotone beep the emitted from the heart monitor, it echoed through the room as Yugi's silence vigil continued.

'How do I tell her, I have to Téa deserves to know, I still love her but I can't, I can't risk her getting hurt by me again.' Yugi thought.

_If I could change I would _

_Take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made _

Téa stirred the beautiful cerulean orbs that were her eyes slowly opened narrowing slightly as they adjusted to the light, "Hi." She whispered sweetly glancing at Yugi.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

"Like I've been shot." Téa answered this time slightly stronger sitting up in the bed.

Yugi smiled weakly and looked away Téa sensed his distance, "Yugi what's wrong?" She asked quietly still quite weak from the surgery.

"Téa… I…" Yugi said slowly not sure how to put it.

"It's ok my love just tell me." Téa urged.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and…" Yugi began getting up and standing next to Téa's bed.

Yugi placed something in Téa's hand, "I love you so much Téa, but I can't bear to see you hurt like this, what happened today was my fault, and no matter how much I love you I've realized that we can't be together it just causes too much pain, I'm sorry Téa." Yugi said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek gently tears flowing down his cheeks, before Téa could say anything Yugi sprinted from the room in tears.

Téa looked down and found Yugi's wedding band in her hand, "Oh Yugi why…" Téa said before beginning to cry.

_It's easier to go _

_If I could change I would _

_Take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would _

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would _

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

_Easier to Run – Linkin Park – Meteora CD & Live in Texas DVD_

**Next – Fighting for Love**


	12. Epilogue Fighting for Love

**Author's Note: Thanks to DBZ Warrior1, DJ Rodriguez, Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed pixie and Magicman/Smokegirl for reviewing, To Magicman/Smokegirl if you want to find out what made Yami so evil the answer is in the original story I'll Fly Away, and thanks to Depressed pixie for one of the lines that will be used in the chapter, The End now…**

**Epilogue – Fighting for Love**

**Light**

Mai Valentine walked down the corridor of Domino Hospital carrying some flowers for Téa's room having heard that she had come out of surgery and was going to recover, Mai was relieved partly because Téa was one of her best friends, and mostly because Yugi loved Téa deeply and Yugi didn't deserve to lose anyone else that he cared about to darkness or death.

As Mai approached Téa's room a sobbing mess of a blur flashed past almost knocking Mai over, she realized that it was Yugi and immediately ran into Téa's room to find the girl in tears.

"Téa what's wrong?" Mai asked concerned the girl collapsed into Mai's arms sobbing uncontrollably gripping something tightly in her hand.

"Téa its ok." Mai said trying to sooth the younger woman.

"But, but it's not ok Mai." Téa whispered letting Mai prop her back up onto the pillows a very concerned look in her violet eyes for Téa.

"What's happened, why did I see Yugi sprinting out of the room?" Mai asked trying not to sound demanding.

"He said, he said." Téa began but stopped trying to hold back her tears.

"Just tell me?" Mai requested.

Téa nodded, "He said that he loved but that we couldn't be together because it causes too much pain." Téa whispered sadly.

"He didn't mean it Téa." Mai tried to assured her friend.

"No Mai, he did." Téa said sadly holding up Yugi's wedding band.

Mai closed her eyes, "So what are you going to do now?" Mai asked.

"Maybe he's right, maybe its better we don't be…" Téa started but Mai's head snapped up immediately cutting Téa off in mid sentence.

"Stow that line of crap Téa." Mai snapped.

"Mai…" Téa questioned shocked.

Mai grabbed Téa's hands holding them in her own, "Listen to me Gardener and listen good, you and Yugi have a special bond, your love is special don't ever forget that, you've got to fight, you were so close to getting together finally you can't let that ginger bitch stop you from tying the knot with the guy you love now, promise me you'll fight Téa." Mai pleaded Téa was taken aback she'd never seen Mai like this in all the years of knowing the blonde.

"Mai, what's gotten into you?" Téa questioned surprised.

"I lost my true love to the darkness years ago, I don't want to see you loss your true love because of the darkness." Mai explained wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ok, I promise Mai." Téa said giving Mai a hug.

"What does that make Kaiba then?" Téa asked.

Mai smiled, "That makes Seto the man I love." She answered.

"I don't know what you see in him." Téa said shaking her head.

"He grows on you." Mai commented.

"Yeah, like mould." Téa grumbled, Mai smiled and gave her a wink.

"Mai, could you get a priest for me?" Téa requested, Mai nodded and left.

**Later**

Yugi sat in the café of the hospital staring down at his drink, he was totally zoned out and depressed, he felt like crying again but he didn't want to, he felt better now knowing that Téa at least was safe without him around she wouldn't get hurt, because that's all Yugi ever did, get people hurt.

'I can live happy knowing Téa's safe.' Yugi thought smiling grimly.

'I guess I should get my stuff out of Mai's, I'm a nuisance and I'd probably end up getting Mai hurt to, where will I go, I've heard Russia's nice.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi we've got to talk." A voice said.

"I don't want to talk Seto." Yugi responded quietly.

Kaiba, Ryou and Yami Bakura sat down with Yugi watching him intently, "We do." Ryou said from Yugi's right.

"What did you say to Téa?" Bakura demanded.

"I told her the truth." Yugi said sadly.

"Baka mortal, you hurt her." Bakura said angrily.

"It's better this way." Yugi said quietly.

"How?" Kaiba demanded.

"She won't get hurt because of me." Yugi responded.

"Yes she will." Ryou said.

"How?" Yugi asked still not looking at any of them.

"YOU'RE HURTING HER RIGHT NOW!?" Ryou exclaimed.

"She'll get over it." Yugi said quietly.

"That I doubt Mortal." Bakura said.

"If I stayed around she'd only get hurt again, what if this time she got killed." Yugi argued.

"Oh please spare us mortal." Bakura groaned rolling his eyes.

"It's true every time I'm around Téa she gets hurt." Yugi said.

The three men rolled there eyes standing up,

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yugi protested as Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura grabbed him.

"We're doing this for your own sake mortal, because we care about you, even me." Bakura answered grabbing Yugi's still injured right arm.

"We're your friends Yugi." Ryou agreed taking his legs.

"And we want you to be happy." Kaiba confirmed everyone looked at him surprised.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Kaiba yelled grabbing Yugi's left arm as the three men carried him to Téa's room.

**Several Minutes Later**

"LET GO OF ME?!" Yugi exclaimed struggling in their grips as they approached her room.

The three carried Yugi into Téa's room, Yugi saw Téa's parents and a priest waiting for them, 'NO, I guess I was right after all…' Yugi thought thinking immediately that Téa had died.

"You three can put him down now." Téa's voice said from the bed inside the drawn curtains.

The three unceremoniously dropped Yugi to the ground; Yugi immediately got up and was grabbed onto on the shoulders by Bakura and Kaiba to prevent him from running off anywhere.

"Yugi, could I talk to you for a second in private?" Téa requested Yugi slowly approached Téa's bed as the rest of the people in the room left.

"Téa…" Yugi tried to protest but Téa cut him off.

"Yugi promise me you'll hear me out?" Téa requested Yugi nodded.

"I promise Téa." Yugi agreed quietly.

Téa stroked Yugi's cheek affectionately smiling trying to find the right words to express how she felt, "Yugi you know I love you right?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." Yugi said.

"You know you're my true love." Téa said Yugi looked up.

"I, I am?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yes, Yugi I love you with all my heart, you're kind, gentle and decent, and I never want that to change, I know that I've gotten a bit banged up being around you but I wouldn't have it any other way Yugi, and you know why?" Téa asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what may come next, it doesn't matter if I get a bit battered and bruised from time to time because of a few lunatics that want to carry on an old grudge because I know those injures will heal, the only thing that wouldn't mend is my heart if you went away, please don't do that Yugi, please don't go away." Téa pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Yugi stared into Téa's eyes not sure what to say, he closed his eyes and listened very carefully to his heart, Yugi opened his eyes and wiped away Téa's tears, "Don't cry Téa I'm here, I promise I won't go away, I love you to much to do that." Yugi said now smiling Téa wrapping her arms around him crying happily.

"You don't have to cry." Yugi said.

"You dope people always cry on there wedding day." Téa said laughing waving everyone to come in.

"Yugi this is a priest that is the Chaplin of the Hospital church, he's agreed to marry us." Téa explained as the priest nodded.

"But don't you want a big fancy wedding?" Yugi asked surprised.

Téa sighed, "I have you, and I have my Parents and my friends that's all I want." Téa said smiling.

Yugi nodded and indicated that the priest should begin.

"I think you've gotten through most of it so I'll get straight down to business do we have the rings?" The priest asked.

Yugi and Téa held up there rings and the Priest nodded, "Yugi Motou do you take Téa Gardener to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Yugi responded placing the ring on Téa's finger.

"Téa Gardener do you take Yugi Motou to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked again, the gang looked around to make sure that there was no gun toting whack job about to interfere before Téa answered.

"I do." Téa responded placing the ring on Yugi's finger.

"Then I declare you very happily husband and wife congratulations, you may kiss the bride Yugi." The priest said smiling broadly.

Yugi took Téa in his arms and kissed her passionately as everyone looked on cheering Mai was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as was Bakura while Ryou tried to suppress his laughter at the sight of Bakura becoming teary eyed at a wedding.

Yugi and Téa broke there kiss looking into each other's eyes, "Hello Mr. Motou." Téa said smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Motou." Yugi responded before descending into another kiss.

**Somewhere else,**

A man with Crimson eyes sat in a prison cell in Domino Japan; he'd heard that Serenity his girlfriend was recovering from her wounds in Domino Hospital.

'I'll get you someday Hikari.' Yami vowed angrily.

'I'll wait, and then I'll be back and I'll take it all away from you.' Yami thought smiling.

'Because if there is one thing I have learnt in five thousand years…' Yami thought looking out the window of his small cell.

'Patience is a virtue.'

**THE END**

**Author's Note: That's it folks all over now, thanks to, DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, dragonballgirl, Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, Me-Ik's my Yami, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, hatori obsesser, BEWD Kisara, Larien, anime-ruthless v.1, lost in reality, yumi-la-oscuridad-uno, YO!, Dragon2900, Magicman/Smokegirl, kai-ba, White Ninja Spy, nikki32nix, Shadowcat and Prideth for reviewing this story, I'm very happy that so many writers that I have a lot of respect for with regard to their writing ability such as Silver Moon Phoenix, DJ Rodriguez, DBZ Warrior1, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and Magicman/Smokegirl just to name a few actually like this story I am honoured ::Bows in respect::, Until Next Story, Goodbye and Good Health, Cya.**


	13. Alternate Epilogue Empire in my Mind

**Author's Note: I know that last chapter was supposed to be the last but I had this written and I thought I might as well post it, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own Empire in my Mind by the Wallflowers from the Red Letter Days Album it is property of The Wallflowers and the respective record label.**

**AlternateEpilogue – Empire in my Mind**

**Death**

_Well, there is trouble in my mind _

_There is dark _

_There's dark, and there is light. _

_I lay our hands over my eyes _

_As I look deep _

_Through valleys deep and wide _

_Across the border line _

_For the Empire in My Mind _

The pitch blackness of the storm engulfed Domino Japan, rain fell from the sky as if the heavens themselves were weeping, and they had a right to in the opinion of Yugi Motou, because Téa Gardener was dead.

The rain fell heavily, it drenched everything in its path, sewers quickly filled with rain water as the storm intensified but Yugi didn't care, he sat in front of a grave, the scent of freshly turned earth hung in the air, even with the rain falling by the bucket load you could still feel the cold stillness of the cemetery.

Yugi sat in front of the grave of his fallen love, a week had past since she was buried he read the engraving that stood on the tombstone,

_Téa Gardener-Motou_

_1984-2006_

'_An Angel that has returned to heaven'_

_Beloved Daughter_

_Devoted Friend_

_---_

_You are the reason I don't sleep _

_You are the light _

_That's breaking through the leaves _

_You know how hard I try _

_To believe _

_I have something good inside _

_Over barricades I climb _

_For the Empire in My Mind. _

Yugi had long ago stopped crying because he had no more tears to shed, the epitaph wasn't his idea, Téa never got to marry him, Serenity saw to that, the only thing he contributed was the quote something he came up with himself. Téa's mother broke down crying when he read it for the first time, she thanked him, she thanked him for giving her daughter two years of happiness, Téa's mother said that whenever she had spoken to Téa in the last two years she had been happy no matter what else occurred, Téa's father said that he was happy that Yugi was his son in law, no matter how many times Yugi said that they never got that far her parents said it didn't matter if it wasn't a matter of law they still considered him their son in law.

_I have no love somewhere in time _

_I've been lifted up _

_I've looked honor in the eyes _

_I have no reason; I have no rhyme _

_I cannot deny _

_There's a darkness that's inside _

_I am guilty by design _

_And now I realize _

_The temptation's made me blind _

_To the Empire in My Mind _

Yugi understood now, he understood why Pegasus went so far to return Cecilia to his side Yugi would give anything to have Téa with him for one more moment. If Yugi hadn't been in so much pain he would have laughed at the irony, he and Pegasus had their true loves stolen from them to soon, Yugi had despised Pegasus for it at first, but now he understood it.

Yugi looked down at the object in his hand, a knife, he didn't want to live without her, and he missed her to much to go on without her. Yugi felt the crimson ooze coating his hands like gloves he felt himself drifting away from the world a smile playing across his face he would be with her again soon, but within the gates of Heaven an angel watched…

_There is no order _

_There is chaos _

_And there is crime _

_There is no one home tonight _

_In the Empire of My Mind _

"Yugi my love don't die yet I want you to live, please live for me." The angel pleaded from her place in the heavens, and God smiled.

_There is no distance that I don't see _

_I do have a will _

_No limit to my reach _

_I wish I would; I wish I might _

_See light tonight _

_Separating wrong from right _

_Some are only born to try _

_And maybe that's the reason why _

_I am afraid someday I'll find _

_There is no Empire in My Mind _

A girl stepped into the graveyard; she had no idea why she'd come here she had felt drawn to this place by a force that was beyond her the rain continued to pour drenching her clothes, the girl looked out over the cemetery squinting to see through the sheets of rain descending from the skies, she could see the body of a boy he was collapsed in front of a grave, the girl ran to his side lifting him into her arms the boy opened his violet eyes.

Yugi opened his eyes, it was still raining he could feel someone above him, his vision blurred but this person looked familiar to him,

"Téa?" He questioned before falling unconscious again.

**Later**

Yugi awoke somewhere, his head throbbed and his vision was blurry, 'Who was that person, was it Téa?' Yugi thought looking around his vision still blurry he could make out one person in the room, but it couldn't be…

"Téa?" Yugi exclaimed quietly not able to summon the strength to yell.

Yugi saw the girl shake her head, Yugi blinked several times to clear his vision. His heart sank it wasn't Téa, but Yugi knew why he'd thought that the girl sitting by his bed looked remarkably like her, she had brown hair and eyes her features looked almost a mirror of Téa but softer as if she were a younger version of his lost love.

"Are you the one who found me?" Yugi asked now realizing that he was in hospital.

"Hai." The girl responded in a bubbly voice that sounded like it experienced nothing but joy.

"You should have left me there." Yugi said angrily.

"Gomen, but I couldn't leave you there you were dying." The girl said sadly.

"That was the point." Yugi growled.

"But you can't die, aren't there people who care about you?" The girl questioned.

As if on cue Mai, Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura rushed into the room Mai almost knocking Yugi back on to the bed in a bone breaking hug,

"YUGI, what were you thinking, you had me scared half to death." Mai scolded him letting him go.

"WHAT ARE THESE'S?!" Mai yelled before Yugi could respond to the first question.

"You've been cutting yourself again." Kaiba said angrily.

"Ok Mom, Dad calm down, I'm fine, unfortunately." Yugi said whispering the last word of the sentence.

Mai didn't know which part to be concerned or irritated about but choose to cast a glare on Bakura when he started laughing about the Mom and Dad line, Mai's violet eyes gazed over the rest of the room almost screaming seeing the woman that was sitting watching Yugi, she looked almost exactly like Téa.

"Ah, hello Mai Valentine." Mai said extending her hand.

"Anzu Mazaki." The girl introduced herself shaking Mai's hand.

"Are you the one who found Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Hai." Anzu answered.

"Thank you mortal you can leave now." Yami Bakura growled.

Anzu got up to leave but Yugi grabbed her hand, she looked into his eyes, before this day she had never met this boy, but there was something so familiar to her about him, like she'd known him, in another lifetime.

"Please stay." Yugi asked, Anzu smiled and nodded sitting back down.

Mai and the others stayed for a while before leaving Yugi to sleep, Yugi wished they'd have let him die, he wanted to die, he wanted to be back with Téa, Yugi saw Anzu about to speak but she stopped when Yugi glared at her, Anzu looked down at her hands she didn't know why she had stayed so long but she felt like she couldn't leave, she couldn't abandon him, she felt something for him.

"Gomen Yugi-Chan." Anzu said quietly.

"Huh?" Yugi said looking up.

"Gomen, you wanted to die, I shouldn't have interfered." Anzu said looking at her feet.

Yugi was about to say something harsh to her but he stopped seeing the sadness etched on her face, he placed his hand under her chin lifting it to look into her eyes,

"It's ok; you have nothing to be sorry for, thank you for saving my life." Yugi said giving the girl a tender look.

Out of nowhere the girl rushed into his arms giving him a tight hug, it was unexpected for Yugi but he was happy to be held by someone,

"Don't leave me." He whispered and he heard someone respond.

"Never, my love."

_There is trouble in my mind_

_There is trouble in my mind_

_There is dark_

_There is dark, and there is light_

_Empire in my Mind – Red Letter Days – The Wallflowers_

**THE END**


End file.
